nuestra promesa
by Xanat Alv-Lop
Summary: Eren regresa para poner fin al sufrimiento de Rivaille, haciendo una promesa que ninguno de los dos nunca romperia, y hasta que se volvieran a encontrar seguirian fuertes...


**Hola mina-sannnnn (?)**

**Okay… **

**El día de hoy les traigo un oneshot de estos dos, a decir verdad quería escribir algo así, me gusta la idea de estos dos todos tiernos y Ahhhhh ._.U Buennnooo… les entrego mi primer oneshot y no se preocupen que habrá mas hehe ahora si, que lo disfruten y me dicen que tal les pareció… :D**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Esa tarde era mas helada que las otras, llovía, caían truenos, rayos y centellas por todos lados, y ahí estaba él, viendo como la lluvia caía fuertemente en el cielo y repiqueteaba en el techo, siempre en este día tenía que sentirse un aire de tristeza, y parecía que el cielo estaba enterado de eso, y que lo hacia a propósito para profundizar aún más el aire de angustia y melancolía. Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor como de costumbre, esperando a que aquel día pasara para poder entrenar como era debido, sin embargo, todos sabían el por que de ese tiempo, todos y cada uno de ellos querían que ese día no fuera uno donde se podía oler en el aire el olor a muerte, sangre y miedo, lo mismo de hace 5 años, en donde perdieron a la persona por la que hubieran dado todo, para poder salir a explorar ese mundo que esas bestias tenían en su dominio; sin embargo en ese entonces fue tarde para reaccionar, y cuando menos lo esperaron, ya se había ido.

Estaban callados, sabían que si alguien hablaba en ese instante, quien fuera, sea hombre o mujer, rompería en llanto, el mismo amargo llanto que tardaron en silenciar dentro de esos 5 años. Nadie tenia apetito, y se sentían incómodos, miraron a la persona que estaba sentada en frente de la ventana viendo el paisaje deprimente, fijando su vista en el cielo como si estuviera esperando alguna señal de aquella persona, pero hiciera lo que hiciera, el no volvería, ni hoy, ni mañana, esperaría hasta encontrarse con él en otra vida, donde todos fueran libres, por que a pesar de que esa persona se fue, les dio el coraje para seguir adelante y no dejarse vencer ante cualquier circunstancia, si, ganarían aquella batalla por él, por que querían ver el mundo, vivir y sentirse libres por él.

-Heicho, nos retiramos, hasta mañana.- habló la pequeña rubia.

-…

-Rivaille.-hablo Zoe

-…

-Rivaille.-dijo con un hilo de voz.- Chicos ustedes váyanse, descansen y nos vemos mañana.

-Si, Hanji san, nos vemos.- y se retiraron

Cuando todos se fueron volteó a ver a Levi, triste y preocupada por su amigo-Rivaille, no puedes seguir así, tienes que ser fuerte, ¿Qué pasó con toda esa seguridad que te cargabas?

-Se fue con él.

-No se si seguir hablando, por que con cada palabra que sale de mi boca me dan ganas de llorar, y ¿tu?

-Ayer en la noche, sentí que me visito.-dijo en un susurro

Hanji se quedo muda y estática, tenia los ojos abiertos y la boca en forma de O, le creía, por supuesto que le creía, por que ella sintió lo mismo, sintió su presencia cerca de ella, y cuando se fue a dormir le hablo en sueños.

-Y cuando fui a dormirme, soñé que me hablaba.

-Y te dijo que siguieras adelante, que no por el ibas a parar, ¿verdad?

-Así que a ti también te visito, siempre tienen que dejar algo cuando se van, y luego vienen a molestarte para cumplirlo.- se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

-No es que el haya dejado un pendiente aquí, es solo que no puede irse en paz si lo sigues reteniendo aquí

-¿¡Que yo lo retengo!? ¡No es como si lo tuviera a mi lado para tomarlo del brazo y jamás soltarlo!

-Rivaille, ya déjalo ir.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, él es lo mas importante para mi Zoe, deja de decir todas esas tonterías

-"Era" lo mas importante para ti, ahora ya no esta, es momento de que dejes de sentirte culpable.

Rivaille volteó a ver a su amiga, esta no se sorprendió al ver lágrimas caer por sus ojos, por que ella ya estaba igual.

-Tienes razón, el también me visitó, solo para decirme algo, me dijo que no había nada que sentir y que tienes que olvidarlo.-dijo con voz ahogada.

-¡Una mierda con eso!, no caeré en tu juego Hanji

-Tienes que hacerlo, o no tendría sentido que el este aquí.- y llevó su vista a un lado del sargento.

Sintió como su cuerpo se convirtió en gelatina y su cabeza quedaba vacía. No podía pensar en nada, no podía acomodar las palabras para hablar. Pero después le surgió un pensamiento que lo saco de su trance.

-¿Él esta aquí?, es decir…

Zoe lo miró un momento para después dirigir su mirada al costado de Rivaille, como esperando respuesta

-¿Que quieres decirle?-preguntó Zoe con una expresión un poco ¿alegre?

Levi no sabia si hablar o quedarse callado, después de todo Hanji estaba loca y pudo llegar a quedarse demente en el paso del tiempo, pero algo le decía que ella hablaba con la verdad, así que, contra todos sus principios dijo:

-Perdóname.

-Ya dije que no había nada que perdonar, no fue tu culpa

Rivaille la ignoro y preguntó.- ¿Cómo es posible que puedas ver cosas así?, no creo que estar loca sea una de las causas.

-Es una excepción solo por el día de hoy, ¿Quieres verlo?

-No creo que él quiera.

-Dice que si, pero que después de esto, tendrás que seguir con tu vida.

-Quiero que el me lo diga.

Percibió un flash en su cabeza, algo rápido, pero que vio claramente, sintió sus ojos arder y los cerró unos segundos, volvió a abrirlos y trató de enfocar la mirada en Zoe, pero a quien vio no fue a ella, fue a el, ese niño de pelo castaño y ojos verde-azulados, sintió que su corazón se salía de su pecho, abrió los ojos como platos y abrió la boca, pero de esta no salía ni un sonido. Lo miró y quedo encantado con la vista que tenia, rasgos finos y delicados, ojos dulces y amables pero a la vez fieros y rebeldes, labios perfectamente definidos, figura angelical y bien estructurada, y al enfocar mejor su vista pudo notar dos cosas enormes y blancas en su espalda, y parecía tener un brillo especial en su cuerpo. No podía creerlo, a pesar de tenerlo frente a él, el castaño lo miró con culpabilidad y alzó su mano, para tocar la mejilla del otro, Rivaille se tensó, no podía moverse y solo se quedo quieto en su lugar. Hanji se situó al lado del niño llorando, lo abrazó, a lo cual el muchacho correspondió, lo tomo de las manos, sonrió y sin decir nada salió de la habitación, no se necesitaron palabras para decir que estaba feliz por el y ver que Rivaille descansaría de todo su sufrimiento.

Rivaille seguía en shock, era como ver a un ángel, bueno, es decir, estaba viendo a un ángel, sus alas lo demostraban, pero aun así se sintió dolido al pensar que esa era una prueba más de que él ya no estaba a su lado.

-Si seguimos así, se me va a acabar el tiempo y me quedaré con el pendiente, y eso no será algo bueno allá arriba, así que por favor, míreme.- esa voz, esa tan adorada voz, aguda y hermosa, ahora se escuchaba mas cantarina y pacifica, como si todo el sufrimiento hubiera desaparecido y solo quedaba el amor que una vez le profesó.

-Estas aquí…

-Si, lamento haberlo dejado solo.

Rivaille levantó la vista y lo vio a los ojos, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero las únicas que salieron de su boca fueron:

-Lo siento, en verdad perdóname, yo no quise que esto pasara así.

-Ya Hanji-san se lo dijo y ahora yo se lo repito, "no fue su culpa".

-¿Por qué piensas eso?, deberías odiarme por quitarte así la vida.- bajó su mirada al suelo, no soportaba mirar esos ojos tan puros, sentía que no lo merecía, mirar esos ojos era como entrar en la gloria, y el no se merecía entrar ahí, no después de lo que hizo.

-Le diré esto, la gente como yo no puede mentir, así que si yo digo que no fue su culpa "no fue su culpa".

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué te empeñas en decir esas tonterías?, ¡¿Yo te maté y ahora dices que no fue así?!

-Digo la verdad Rivaille, por favor ya no llore, me duele verlo así.- y sin querer Heicho levantó la vista notando los ojos acuosos del mocoso, él también lloraba, lloraba por él, y sabia que en el fondo se estaba desmoronando, por que si el ya estaba sufriendo ese dolor tan inmenso, Eren no se quedaba atrás, y aunque le pesara, el castaño estaba sufriendo más que él.

-Rivaille, te amo, así que tiene que seguir adelante, no se deje vencer tan fácilmente, ya que al final, estaremos juntos nuevamente.

-¿Y no puede ser ya?

-Lo siento, pero no, ya verá que al final todo será perfecto.- un trueno se oyó y un relámpago cayó, haciendo que Eren mirara hacia la ventana, suspiro y dirigió su mirada a Rivaille.- ya es momento de irme, pero sepa que estaré con usted todo el tiempo, así que no se le ocurra morir en la siguiente salida.-acercó su rostro a la de Rivaille y lo besó, un beso simple, pero que demostraba los sentimientos mas puros de ese pútrido mundo. Rivaille también lo besó, correspondió tan gustoso ese dulce gesto, sintiendo sus labios tibios y suaves, como si la muerte misma no se hubiera llevado a su amor, lagrimas de amargura salían de sus ojos, no quería, no quería que él se fuera de ahí, quería seguir sintiendo su calor en las noches, su respiración cuando dormía, sus sonrojos cuando le veía y sus ojos llenos de pasión cuando se entregaba.

Pero ya no podía hacerlo, él ya no pertenecía a esa tierra, y eso estaba más que claro para él.

Eren se fue separando de él, tampoco quería irse, pero sabía que el tiempo se le había acabado, y debía irse a su lugar de descanso, donde esperaría el tiempo suficiente para volver a ver a Rivaille, y poder estar juntos nuevamente, juntó sus frentes para después decirle.-Heicho, por favor, no se lamente mas, que si no se perdona a usted mismo no tendré un buen descanso, lo esperaré, se lo prometo, así que usted también espéreme, gracias por todo.-dicho esto Eren fue desapareciendo lentamente, lo último que dejó a la vista fue su sonrisa formulando un "_**te amo**_", Rivaille lloró desconsoladamente, pero aun así sentía un peso menos, recordó ese incidente, estaba a punto de ser atacado por un titán, Eren se aproximó a él y como si el objetivo de esas bestias fuera matarlo, lo atacaron entre todos, el castaño le gritó que se largara de ahí y el obedeció, sabía que el regresaría y por eso se fue; pero la realidad fue otra…

Eren nunca volvió.

Pero ahora que sabía la verdad, trataría de ser como era antes, haría lo que no hizo por sentirse desolado y sería ahora una mejor persona, y con el paso del tiempo "El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" recobro su apariencia, su rostro ya no estaba demacrado por el dolor y el sufrimiento.

:_:_:

Grandes luchas se avecinaron, innumerables sacrificios se habían hecho, con la única esperanza de que al final todo terminara, y así fue, esas cosas desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra, dejando solo una mancha de dolorosos recuerdos a las personas.

A Rivaille lo único que le motivaba a seguir era su castaño de ojos verde-azulados, seguiría firme y no se dejaría morir tan fácilmente, peleó como nunca lo hubiera hecho sólo para conseguir esa libertad que tanto deseaban, librando batallas y salir con vida de ellas; pero como a cualquier hombre la vida se le estaba yendo de las manos, su tiempo se estaba acabando, y lo último que dijo antes de partir fue "al fin podremos estar juntos" y cerró sus ojos.

:_:_:_:

Esperaría miles de vidas para estar con él, el tiempo fluyó sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Despertó un azabache estaba aturdido y primero lo único que vio fue el hermoso rostro de su ángel, que lo miraba preocupado.

-¿Rivaille?

-Hm

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, soñé algo muy ¿hermoso y triste?

-¿Hermoso y triste? ¿Qué fue?

-El como te estuve esperando por mucho tiempo.

Eren sonrió.- ¿De verdad me esperarías?, ¿No te aburrirías?

-No, por que tú también me estuviste esperando.

-Bueno, pues entonces si eso es cierto, aquí y ahora te prometo, que sea donde sea que me vaya, te esperaré para siempre, aún si pasan miles de años, ¿Sabes por que?

-¿Por qué?

-Por que te amo.- y rió.- ahora, si no te apuras se te va a hacer tarde y tú eres el amo de la puntualidad.

-Eren

-Dime

Se acercó y le depositó un suave beso en sus labios, y lo abrazó para después decirle "Yo también te amo".- Sabía perfectamente que fue un simple sueño, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que lo vivió de verdad, y cuando se encontró de nuevo con Eren sintió que el castaño era para él y se aseguró de que Eren se quedara con él, y ahora estaba ahí, viviendo una vida tranquila y sin complicaciones; sintió que realmente espero mucho por encontrar a ese chiquillo pero no le importó, cada segundo, día, semana, mes y año valió la pena, realmente valió la pena el esperarlo he imaginándose que él también lo esperó y que tampoco quería dejarlo ir…

Y con esos pensamientos rondando su cabeza siguió su vida al lado de la persona que mas amaba y amaría en ese mundo.

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º -º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º -**

**¿Cómo quedó?, que bonito, al final están juntos de nuevo :3, espero y este oneshot les haya gustado, me habían entrado las ganas de escribir uno así, sobretodo por que amo el tema de la reencarnación y mas de estos dos, por que no merecen estar en un mundo así, ojalá y lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Solo para aclarar, no fue un impulso de depresión por mi parte, estaba toda normal, y bueno me quedó así :D**

**Gracias por leer…**

**Ahora a terminar más capítulos de Sentimientos encontrados :P.**

**Xanat, cambio y fuera n.n7**


End file.
